You're My Radio
by Techno Skittles
Summary: A cute, RaexBB oneshot I wrote 2 years ago and just now found. Not much of a summary I can give you...


**Disclaimer: I'm still a minor. No way could I own a whole cartoon show. D:**

**You're My Radio**

_**By Techno Skittles**_

The soft murmurs of some characters in a sitcom on the television filled the room with sound. No one was watching it; it was just there for background noise. Recorded laughter responded to whatever hilarious comment that was said previously by one of the actors as a dark empathy flipped to the next page of her book. She had just bought it from the bookstore an hour before, but was already halfway through it.

The swish of the double doors to the room was heard, indicating an added occupant to the common room. Raven hardly glanced up from her novel and kept her eyes fixated on the small print typed across the pages. She flipped the page again, feeling the crisp, new page between her fingers.

Footsteps approached the couch upon which she sat on, then stopped abruptly. A faint shadow on the cushion beside her attracted Raven's attention to its owner: a green-skinned changeling, smiling his signature toothy grin. His fang poked out shyly from his bottom lip, making Beast Boy look childishly adorable. Raven gave him a quick glance before once more returning to the novel in her hands, intent on finding out what the hero would do next.

Beast Boy leaned forward and rested his arms on the back of the couch, putting his full weight on them. "So we doin' anything this weekend?" he asked casually.

Raven remained silent as she read the last paragraph to the chapter she was on before returning her attention to the green changeling. "Along what lines?" she asked, her voice seeming to match perfect monotone. But with Beast Boy's hypersensitive ears (courtesy to his animalistic traits) he heard the slightest of curiosity underlying her tone. He swiveled around to face the other way before letting himself fall backwards onto the couch and landed in an upside-down position with his feet hanging off the back.

"I dunno. Celebrate or something. I mean, we've been together for awhile. Six months in fact," he added, staring at the table.

"Funny," murmured Raven as her eyes lowered back to her book. "I always thought guys were the ones to forget anniversaries."

Beast Boy lifted his head to look at her. "Stereotypes are not appreciated, Raven," he said in what he must've believed was a stern voice. You could tell though from his smile that he was only kidding.

"But seriously," Beast Boy continued as his head feel back. "We should do something to celebrate. I mean, six months!" His smile grew triple in its size revealing the rest of his teeth, all as white as his fang. "I thought you'd dump me by two."

A frown formed on Raven's lips and she lowered her book a few inches. "I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she pursed her frowning lips. "I get that I can be cruel from time to time, but am I coming off that strong?"

Beast Boy's head snapped up and his eyes filled with something close to panic. "No!" He attempted to sit straight up, but found this too difficult and began to struggle. In the midst of his struggle, he slipped off the couch and landed on his behind, wincing one he made contact with the floor. "Ow!"

Raven quickly raised her book to hide her laughter at her boyfriend's clumsiness but even through his small injury, Beast Boy saw her amusement and smiled. "I made you laugh!" he shouted triumphantly. He bounced once from his spot on the floor, eagerness and victory giving him newly regenerated energy.

Raven's smiled faded from her face. "Did not." She pretended to read hoping the topic would be put down quickly and without a word.

Of course, with Beast Boy, that wasn't an option.

"Liar! I so did and you know it! So admit it! Own up to it! Be proud, Rae!" he shouted overdramatically, pounding his chest with his fist for added effect.

Raven rolled her eyes while Beast boy climbed back onto the couch and sat next to her, sitting upright and grinning. He lifted his arm up and rested it on the back of the couch then gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I love hearing you laugh, you know that?"

"And why is that?"

Beast Boy turned away without saying anything, his face scrunched up in thought. Silence filled the air, the low humming of the sitcom's end song barely audible by Raven's ears. Taking the opportunity with eager hands, Raven resumed reading her book. It stayed like that for awhile, Raven reading with only the sounds to interrupt the silence were the practically muted TV and her boyfriend's soft breathing. Raven inhaled deeply and relaxed thoroughly as she exhaled. The setting was nice in a strange way. Almost…normal.

"You know how you're flipping through radio stations quickly and then out of nowhere you hear that one song that's so cool that it makes your heart leap? But since you were flipping so fast, you only hear it briefly before it disappears? So then you start flipping through the channels again, hoping to find the song without knowing exactly if you'll find it in time before it ends." He turned back around to face her, his eyes boring into hers. His expression was surprisingly serious for such a light-hearted subject, which let Raven know how much this meant to him.

"So you're flipping and flipping, searching and searching, going through so much trouble just for that one song. Just to feel another high as your heart dances in your chest. You think about it until it drives you crazy and that makes you even more desperate to find it. But when you do, you realize it was all worth it."

Raven blinked, caught off guard at Beast Boy's explanation. She sat there and stared at him and he stared right back at her. Neither said a word and Raven began to feel a bit awkward and exposed under the intense gaze he was giving her. She abruptly turned her head and muttered a quiet "oh" before opening her book back up to the page she had marked. Her eyes skimmed the page, frantically looking for where she had left off.

A slight wetness graced her cheek and she turned in time to see Beast Boy leaning back, smiling brightly. She put a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and stared at him in shock.

"You're my radio, babe," he said, laying all the way down on the couch and closing his eyes.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."

"What? 'My radio?'"

"No. 'Babe.'"

Beast Boy sat back up and shrugged. "Have it your way then," he sighed.

Raven wiggled further into the crook of his arm, resting her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt her beau's body tremble slightly beneath her due to his chuckling, but snuggled deeper into him without a word. She'd give him this much openness in return for his affectionate explanation.

The book lay forgotten on the couch beside her as the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>

**This will be quick because I'm tired and I still have homework to do. XP Stupid English teacher and stupid Shakespeare. Stupid Romeo and Juliet. Stupid school.**

**This was just a little cute story I found in one of my old notebooks while I was searching for my school notebook (which I have officially lost and am currently going insane bit by bit).**

**That notebook had everything. My drawings, notes, stories I've started to write…EVERYTHING. AND I FUCKING LOST IT. I'm not even pissed. I'm just dead. Screwed over. This may be the last you ever hear from me.**

***headdesk***

**Anyway, as I was saying, I found this in one of my old notebooks. And given the fact that this notebook was underneath my desk and everything else in it dates back to 7****th**** grade, that means I wrote this 2 years ago. ;) **

**There was more to the story (it actually keeps going to some other stuff), so I'm guessing I planned on this being a chapter story. But given the fact that I have NO idea where this was going, I altered the end a bit so that it'd be an oneshot. I also altered a few lines here and there in the body of the story. **

**Other than that, it's pretty much the same.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
